


#31 - "I Can't Keep Kissing Strangers and Pretending That They're You"

by fairygodpiggy



Series: Dialogue Prompts [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Prompto, Assassin's Festival, But he thinks he meant well?, Drabble, First Kiss, Gladio can be an idiot, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: 50 Dialogue (Ship) Prompts on tumblrThese are drabble requests from tumblr, posted as I receive and complete them, not in numerical order.





	#31 - "I Can't Keep Kissing Strangers and Pretending That They're You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecakes/gifts).



    “What the hell’s your problem, dude?” Prompto practically growled as Gladio pulled him forcefully into an ally. He got a grunt in response, which only stoked his frustration. “Gladio, just- fucking stop!”

    He rotated his wrist and yanked his hand out of Gladio’s grasp, just as he learned when he started Crownsguard training. Gladio seemed genuinely surprised by the outburst, eyebrows shooting up when he suddenly found himself being backed up against the wall with a finger poking at his chest.

    “You wanna let me in on what you actually want? Cause I coulda sworn you told me and Noct to leave you alone so you can hook up with all the single women at this goddamn festival. So why did you find me when I was avoiding you like you asked? What is it, Gladio? What the fuck do you want?”

    Gladio’s brows furrowed and he appeared taken aback. A split-second later, he huffed and rose to his full height, standing over Prompto. The blond, to his credit, did a fine job standing his ground instead of flinching as he was prone to do.

    “I want you tell me you like me already. Stop beatin’ around the bush.”

    At this, Prompto sputtered, “Wh-what are you even talking ab-?”

    “I know you do. I know you feel the same way I do.”

    “I-!” Prompto had a retort that died a split second later as Gladio’s words hit him. His squeak of a response was almost comical. “What?”

    They stared each other down, waiting for the other to speak first. Small muscles in Prompto’s face twitched minutely, but he didn’t falter. His sharp gaze pierced Gladio in a way that had the larger man looking away bashfully.

    “I’m falling for you, Prom. Pretty damn hard.” Gladio said, barely above a whisper.

    He expected sputtering, or even an embarassed gibberish. What he didn’t expect was an incredulous laugh.

    “You’re kidding, right?” Prompto asked. This wasn’t him. He surprised even himself with how he was speaking to the Royal Shield, his soon-to-be Captain of the Crownsguard. He snorted at the flash of irritation that crossed Gladio’s face.

    “How does that even make sense? You say you’re falling for me, yet you have no problem hitting on other people right in front of my face.” Prompto felt that same anger bubble up again, “In fact, it’s like you purposely wait until I walk around the corner to start sucking face with them. Then you all but tell me to fuck off,  _but you have the fucking nerve to say you’re falling for me?!_ ”

    His sight was swimming with unexpected tears, and his face was red hot as he shouted.

    “I… figured you’d maybe… get jealous and finally say something.” Gladio explained lamely, scratching the back of his neck. It was an… excessively stupid idea now that he said it aloud. The way Prompto’s face twisted in fury confirmed that conclusion.

    Prompto took a step and his arms flinched. He hesitated only a moment before he lurched forward and pounded his fist hard against Gladio’s chest. The brunet took the hit. He definitely deserved it, as well as the next impact.

    “Why the fuck would that-? Do you even know… Do you even know how much that hurts? Right in front of my face! And, gods, am I an idiot for still having feelings for you?” Prompto’s voice was strained, tears flowing freely.

    “No. You’re not an idiot, Prompto. You have every right to be pissed at me, I just… I shouldn’t have strung you along. I shouldn’t have hurt you. I’m sorry Prom.” Gladio’s usually gruff voice was softer and gentler than Prompto had ever personally heard. It was a tone the larger man typically reserved for Iris when she was distraught.

    It dampened his anger incrementally, but he kept up his front. “Okay. Thanks. Any… Anything else?” Prompto asked in a clipped voice.

    Gladio was silent, his eyes dropping to look at the ground.

    “I… can’t keep kissing strangers and pretending that they’re you.” Gladio breathed, barely audible over the buzz of the festival outside the alleyway.

    Prompto felt his breath catch in his throat. He stared at the shield until amber eyes finally met his. In them he found a pleading look… but also honesty. Sincerity. As much as Prompto wanted to scoff and walk away, but he couldnt.

    Before he knew it, he’d launched at Gladio, their mouths crashing together. Gladio made a surprised grunt, hesitating for a beat before kissing the blond back. Prompto couldn’t help pressing his body closer as two, large hands slid up his waist and back, holding him tight.

    Prompto felt another surge of anger at the thought that they could have been doing this so much sooner if they’d both had the guts to just say something. He whimpered into the kiss before pushing back to take control, and Gladio let him, greedily taking what he was given.

    When they finally broke apart, they gasped for air. Their faces were flushed, and their lips kiss-swollen. Prompto gave a small huff, “So you’re gonna stop hitting on everything that breathes at this festival?”

    “Yeah. ‘Cept for you.” Gladio said with a nod and a small wink. Prompto rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t hide the smile that tugged the corners of his mouth.

    “And for the love of Ramuh, stop flirting with Cindy. Low blow, dude, low blow.” Prompto groaned, lightly scratching the man’s scalp.

    “Sorry, I know…” Gladio chuckled, then closed in and whispered against his lips, “Anything for you, Prompto.”

    The blond felt a shiver go up his spine as his heart thudded, and a telling heat spiked through his very core. That small offering of power… He liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to me!  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |


End file.
